A Tale of Two Diaries
by BlueFlamesRedTears91
Summary: ummmm its a Sora Riku fic told from the pages of their journals. I suck at summaries. Please read and let me know what you think


**Okay, so this is something that I've had floating around in my head for a while now. I want to get some peoples opinion before I continue writing. It probably won't be a very long story. but Newhoooo.**

**What do you think about it so far??**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

A tale of two diaries

**October 23rd**

**OMG you will never believe what happened today. The gang was all sitting at lunch, you know, Me Riku Axel Roxas Marly Larxene Demyx Zexion ECT. Me and Riku were sitting next to each other, like always, and today his leg kept accidentally brush up against mine and then about half way through lunch it just kinda stayed there. Touching my leg. And I realize that it's just because there are like a million of us crammed at one table, but having his leg touching mine just felt so nice. I think I have a crush on him. I mean it dawned on me while I was sitting there thinking about how I could feel his leg muscles through his jeans (he's on the blitz ball team) when it hit me. Normal people don't care if their best friends' leg is touching theirs. Or about how nice it feels. I mean, we accidentally touch each other all the time. We've even slept in the same bed. I mean we are BEST FRIENDS!! We do almost everything together and I'm just now realizing that I like him. Which also means that I am gay. (no big deal, half the people in our group are, well actually I think almost all of them except me (they just don't know it since I just now figured it out) and Riku (he goes on date with girls but he's never had a girlfriend. (Which I personally find hilarious because like ever girl in school wants to be with him and he never even looks at them (on another note, I wonder why. I shall ponder this later or else I'll lose my train of thought) Although he did come close to asking this one girl to go steady until he found her sleeping with another guy on the team.)) But anyways, I totally can't believe this, I'm not allowed to like him, he's my best friend. This isn't another Demyx/Zexion situation where two friends are meant to be together this is one friend liking his best friend with whom he hangs out with constantly and just know figuring out that he likes him. It's crazy. I don't know what to do. No, scratch that, I know exactly what I have to do. I have to get over it, and fast, we're having a movie night tonight. **

_Oct 23_

_This is insane. Why won't she stop calling? It's really beginning to get on my nerves. I mean I'm leaving to go to Sora's house in like 15 mins. I don't need her to keep calling me. Why do girls not understand that I do not want a girlfriend? I mean I need to worry about school and sports. I mean there is no way I can afford to go to collage; I need massive amount of money from scholarships. There goes the phone again; I am not picking up the phone. I'm totally not picking up the phone. Crap my mom pocked it up. No mom I do not want to talk to her I'm getting ready to go to Sora's. Of course I'll call her back (not) and of course she starts lecturing me from the other side of the door about why don't I have a girlfriend, my boss's daughter is a nice girl. I could set you up with/ no mom, I don't want a girlfriend. I'm too busy with school. I'm leaving in ten mins will you let me finish packing. No of course she won't. Well it's not like I actually have to still pack, I did that earlier. But I'm trying to write a few things down. I think I'm gay. Oh cell phone, its Sora, _

**October 24****th**

**OMG OMG OMG. I can't believe that happened. I can't go to school on Monday. Not ever again. That was soooooo embarrassing. I can't believe he heard me talking about him in my sleep. Of course I never actually said his name but he heard me talking about a boy, in my sleep, a boy. As in the male half of the species. As in he now knows I'm gay. As in I'm sure he never wants to come over again. OMG. I can't even write anything else.**

_Oct 24_

_I think Sora has problems. He talks in his sleep right. I mean he has always talked in his sleep, but when I told him he was talking about some guy in his sleep, he completely freaked out. Like, completely. I mean, I had always thought that he was probably gay; I mean he has never had a girlfriend even though he is like the sweetest guy on the planet and any girl would love to go out with him. But why did he freak out so much? I mean it's not like it a big deal or anything. Like ever person in our group is gay. Like, even the girls. So I mean, it's not anything I'm not use to; so why did he freak out so badly? I don't know, I need someone to talk to. _

_Oct 26_

_I will never ever go to axel for advice ever again. He is so grrr; I don't even know what word to use to describe him. He is the worst person to ask for advice from. He may pretend to know what he is talking about but he is just as clueless as the person he is giving the advice to. So, of course, I didn't know that two days ago. So I asked him for advice and I followed it. And it was the worst advice ever!! There is no way I am never going to recover from this. And Sora is going to hate me forever. This is insane. So not only is my best friend never going to speak to me again but I think that I like Sora. Yes, I think I like my best friend. My best friend who is never going to talk to me again. This is the worst thing ever. Ugggg._

**October 26th**

**I am never ever talking to that stupid little twit again. Is that his idea of not telling anyone about it? Did he not tell me that he would not say anything? Well I mean not technically I mean he said 'I heard nothing.' Which implies that he wouldn't say anything. I mean, telling everyone he heard me talking about a guy is not not telling anyone. In our group, there is generally a daily discussion on who is gay in the school and the community and why Riku and myself don't have girlfriends seeing as how we're the only straight members of the group. Saying 'Well this weekend I heard Sora talking about a guy in his sleep' Is doing quite the opposite of not saying anything. He is such an ass. I mean I don't mind them knowing, it's just I wanted to tell them myself. With him having been the one to have told him, it seems like I was hiding something. Which I wasn't it's was just I was waiting until I was sure I was ready to tell my parents because my friends aren't very good at keeping secrets so that means that they would end up accidentally telling my parents, you know how friends will tell those inside jokes that they think no one can figure out around your parents and then you parents ask you later about the incident that they were talking about because the general idea was completely obvious. Yea, that and the fact that Axel is a total moron and just talks about everything no matter whom he's around (unless you've made him swear he wouldn't tell. He takes swearing very seriously.) So now I need to tell my parents before my friends do. Oh yea, I also need to convince them to move. Cause I'm not very good at lying and eventually my friends are going to ask me who I like and it's not like I can say that I like Riku and like I said. I'm bad at lying, anyone who knows me can tell the second I start lying. They say that my eyes won't let me. You know what, I'll wear sunglasses, plus I refuse to go to school tomorrow, so I have time to come up with a reason as to why I didn't tell them. And I don't want to see Riku, cause I want to be mad at him but he always finds a way to make me not made at him. I think it's because of his eyes. The aquamarine color makes you want to trust him again. And the fact that he's the most handsome guy in our school. I mean how can you not trust the guy who is like the most adored person in the school and has also been your best friend for like ever? How are you supposed to stay mad at him? You can't, it's is impossible. It's like the chances of getting snow in hell. So, where was I? Oh yea, I have to not go to school. I swear, if I see him again, I just might go crazy, grr. You because I like him and all but he's the one who let it out that I'm gay and so it's like, grrr. I want to be mad at him but I can't. He's just so, grrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

_Oct 27_

_Well Sora, isn__'__t at school today. I__'__m totally going to kill Axel now. But __I__ can__'__t believe that Sora is that upset about it. I mean like almost everyone in our little group is either gay or they swing both ways, so why would he care. Well, __I__ guess he probably hasn__'__t told his parents yet. So that__'__s a __potential__ problem, seeing as how one of us will probably __accidentally__ let it slip at some point when were around his parents. That is if he ever talks to us again._

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
